eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5323 (28 July 2016)
Synopsis At the Mitchell’s, Phil refuses to find Ben a gun so Ben decides to obtain one himself. Phil suggests going to the police which Ben thinks is out of character. This is the one favour Ben is asking of Phil; he needs his help. Phil finally gives in and goes to make a call. Phil returns and asks Ben what his plan is. Phil tries to make Ben see that he isn’t a cold blooded killer and reminds Ben that he has his last probation meeting next month. Phil mentions Paul and Ben snaps; Phil hated the fact they were a couple. Ben lets slip that the attack wasn’t random; it was homophobic. As Phil asks whether the police are aware of this there is a knock at the door. Phil answers and comes back holding a parcel. Phil places it on the table and Ben stares at it. Ben reaches for the parcel but Phil stops him. Phil tries to talk some sense into Ben. Ben is taken aback when Phil says that he wants Ben to take over the family business and that Ben can’t do that if he’s in prison. Ben shows Phil his tattoo of Paul’s name. Phil noticed it the other day but said nothing. Phil admits to knowing what it is like to love someone but no matter what Ben does he will never get Paul back. Ben misses Paul and as he breaks into tears Phil hugs him. Believing he has got through to Ben Phil tells him to look at the box on the table; it is filled with car brake parts. Ben feels tricked by Phil and that his talk of taking on the family business was a lie. Ben shouts at Phil and grabs his car keys form the dining table. Ben doesn’t want Phil’s help; he will do this alone… In the Arches, Jay asks Billy not to get involved in his business but Billy is worried. Jay explains that he is using the drug money to pay rent. Billy is shocked to find out that Jay has been dealing drugs from his own home. Billy suggests Jay ask for more shifts at work but Jay has tried. Billy refuses to leave Jay alone until he gets rid of the drugs. Jay will be on the register for five years and explains to Billy how it feels to have everyone talking about him. Billy offers to talk to Phil. Billy takes the drugs out of Jay’s hands and speaks to him from experience; the drugs will destroy his life. Jay doesn’t want to be treated like a child and threatens to tell Honey about Billy’s secret if Billy doesn’t hand back the drugs. Billy is hurt that Jay is acting this way, hands the drugs back and walks away telling Jay not to return to the house. Mick finds Lee in the kitchen cooking for Whitney. Mick has found the abortion leaflet and shuts the kitchen door in order to talk privately. Mick asks if Lee needs to talk to a professional again but Lee just isn’t ready for a baby. Mick talks to him honestly about the situation. Mick admits that Lee wasn’t planned and he had the same thoughts at one stage. Mick makes it clear it was only a fleeting thought; Lee was wanted. Mick asks Lee not to tell Linda this. Mick reminds Lee that he was named after Lee Majors (the bionic man) because he’s a survivor. Lee gets frustrated and snaps. He isn’t ready and is worried about his depression gets worse. They sit and talk things out. Lee worries that after what happened with Ollie maybe he isn’t dad material. Mick offers his support. Lee’s rice starts to burn on the hob and he places a slice of bread in with it; something he learnt in the army. Mick points out that Lee is good at problem solving which is what makes a good parent. Later on, Lee rips up the abortion leaflet and puts it in the bin. In No. 27 Ricky is being difficult and refusing to go to Beavers. Jack ends up shouting at him and Ricky locks himself under the stairs. Jack waits outside the cupboard but as time passes he realises the best thing to do is to let Ricky come to him. Eventually Ricky reappears and asks Jack to call him Ricky, not Richard. Ricky is worried that he will be picked on at Beavers. Ricky suggests Jack goes if he likes it so much and Jack agrees; they are looking for volunteers. Ricky puts on his uniform and Jack takes him to the Community Centre. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes